


Surprise..?

by Lichtstrahl



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Jealousy, Just jihoon being jealous, M/M, Soonhoon - Freeform, meanie is there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-12 13:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21477031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichtstrahl/pseuds/Lichtstrahl
Summary: It irked him.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 130





	Surprise..?

Jihoon's eyes twitched in irritation at the sight before him. It irked him.

Sure he was the one that told Soonyoung that he wants their relationship known only to those closest to them. But it still irked him; how, in everyone else's eyes, Soonyoung is still single and how people keep crowding him and trying to make a move on him.

It irked him despite knowing Soonyoung being popular isn't his fault in any way nor can he blame people for liking someone like Kwon Soonyoung.

He looked at the crowd of people surrounding Soonyoung. Breathing in and out as he tried not to lose his cool.

Some girls are pressing their bodies against  _ his _ boyfriend, fluttering their eyelashes, and some are blatantly asking for his number; there's even some guys trying to woo him.

While Soonyoung himself, being the polite little shit he is, simply smiled and entertained them.

"You look like an angry dragon, I can see smoke coming out from your nostrils." Came the comment from his side and Jihoon turned to glare at Mingyu who winced and immediately cowered.

Wonwoo shook his head in amusement. "If you hate it that much then go and tell everyone he's yours."

Jihoon didn't reply to him and continue to walk to the cafe he promised to meet Soonyoung at; though it looked like Soonyoung would be taking extra minutes.

However with every step he took, he felt even more infuriated.

"Fuck it." Was the last thing Wonwoo and Mingyu heard before Jihoon turned around and speed walk to where Soonyoung is.

Soonyoung belatedly noticed the tuft of ash gray hair toward him. The first thing he did was stare and blink in confusion.

Said guy was soon seen pushing everyone out of his way and Soonyoung watched him did so, still puzzled about the entire situation.

When Jihoon arrived in front of him, ignoring everyone's annoyed  _ 'what's his deal' _ , the shorter wordlessly fisted Soonyoung's collar and pulled him into a kiss.

Soonyoung, despite the shock, instinctively wrapped an arm around Jihoon's waist while the other stayed on the back of his head.

It was just an innocent press of lips at first but Soonyoung being Soonyoung, couldn't help but to deepen it; running a tongue across Jihoon's thin lips.

Much to their dismay, the kiss was cut abruptly as someone pulled Jihoon away by his hood, surprising both of them.

Jihoon immediately glared at whichever girl screaming a : ' _ what do you think you're doing!? _ ' while Soonyoung hold onto him so he didn't fell on his butt.

"That's going overboard! You don't just kiss anyone even if you find them attractive! Learn your manners."

Jihoon almost burst out laughing. "You don't hit on anyone's boyfriend even if you find them attractive, learn your manners." He shot back mockingly.

Everyone gasped before chuckling to themselves. "Soonyoung doesn't have a boyfriend!"

"Well… surprise?" Soonyoung said, still not tearing his gaze away from Jihoon. "I actually have one and he's right here." He said fondly, pecking Jihoon's lips which soon curled into a satisfied smirk.

"Great, you tell them. Now everyone, back off."

**Author's Note:**

> Who doesn't love jealous Jihoonie?


End file.
